Love Doctor
by Always Real Infinite
Summary: "Doctor, we save the world every day, and you want us to stop what we're doing to play Cupid for couple of teens?" "That's exactly what I want, Amy! And these just aren't any teens!" Rory rolled his eyes. River spoke up. "Daddy dear, that is Lily Evans and James Potter, the Chosen Ones parents. We have to play Cupid for them."


**Hello! This is my first Crossover fic! And my first Doctor fic, I guess, but yay!**

**For those of you who read my other harry potter fic, a stag to her doe, im a bit suck and i had this idea stuck in my head! **

**Well, any way, this wont be a long story, because i suck at doing long stories, so it will probably be around 10 chapters... im not too sure!**

**But anyway... n with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I never will or shall own the rights to Harry Potter and /or Doctor Who**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Welcome To Hogwarts **

"Doctor!" Amy Pond called. She had had a long day and she certainly didn't have the patience to wait. Amy looked around at the scenery. It was astounding. A large medieval castle stood high and mountainous rocks over-looking the sea. Amy sighed to herself. She didn't know where she was, or when for that matter, but she was loving the view.

"Okay, Ponds, there has been a bit of a problem with the TARDIS. She's not up to another trip around the dimensions, so we'll just have to stay here for a while!" The Doctor came out with a broad grin on his face. Amy Pond and her husband, Rory Williams, gave him a blank look.

"Well, do you know where we are?" Rory asked. The Doctor shook his head as his grin turned into a smile.

"You'll never guess!" he cheered. Amy raised an eyebrow and let a smug look settle on her lips.

"Medieval times,"

"No!"

"Victorian era?" Rory asked.

"Nope!"

"Where then?"

"Hogwarts!"

And then Rory fainted.

* * *

"So, Professor Song, what exactly are you?" the old man asked the curly haired woman. A smirk tugged her lips.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, how you flatter a girl. But to answer your question, my name is Melody Pond, daughter of Amelia Pond, the girl who waited, and Rory Williams, the last centurion. I am half Time Lord, as I was conceived in the TARDIS. Oh, and I'm married to the Doctor, who should be arriving here in exactly 5 minutes," River Song smiled at the baffled old man. River tapped a long and delicate finger on his desk, her smirk still plastered on her lips.

"Don't look so shocked, old man, you've met me before. Just, a little younger. And in New York. I'm still the same girl you raised. Just a little bit more," River chuckled to herself, remembering her adventures and all the things she got up to. "Mature."

Dumbledore's furry eyebrows raised and he bit down on his quill. He had remembered the young Melody Pond as a sweet an innocent child. He had travelled the world and found the girl on the streets. He remembered the day she 'regenerated' like it was yesterday. He found the child in the alleyway of New York. It had been quite a shock to see that the girl held magic, but the kind Dumbledore knew not of.

"So, Professor Song, you have been working as a teacher at Hogwarts for six months, and not once have you told me, the man that helped raise you, your true identity." River nodded her head, completely unfazed.

"Yes, old man, that is true. And now that that's all sorted, the Doctor is waiting," River jumped out of the plush purple seat and grabbed Dumbledore's hand and dragged him out of his office. The raced down to the quidditch pitch to find three figures; two male and one female.

"Hello, Sweetie," River said with a broad smile on her face. She turned to Amy and Rory. "Mummy, Daddy, meet Professor Albus Dumbledore,"

And then Rory fainted. Again.

* * *

Rory woke up in a crowded room filled with hospital beds. Teenagers were all around, surrounding sleeping forms. All the teenagers had possession of what seemed to be a wand. Rory took a deep breath. Okay, here he was; at Hogwarts. Here he was at a place he had thought didn't exist. Where magic was real. Rory looked around his bed. On his bed, he found a very concerned wife, a bored daughter, an interested friend and a confused old man.

"Oh, father dear, 'bout time you woke up. We've been sitting here for _days," _River's reply was a swat on the shoulder from Amy.

"Don't listen to her, Rory. You've only been out for an hour. But don't worry. While you were out we've made some arrangements." Amy looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned at Rory and flicked his hair out of his face. He looked around and picked up one vial filled with glittering purple liquid. He turned his attention back to Rory and wiggled his fingers in a manner that alerted Rory that he was about to explain something complicated.

"So, Rory, we will be stuck here at Hogwarts for about a month. _So, _my good old friend Dumbledore will so kindly give us a job as teachers! And in case you were wondering how we are going to teach things you know _nothing _about, the answer is simple. Actually, it's rather complicated. Well, simple in the fact that the process doesn't involve any drastic actions on your part, but complicated in the fact that this potion is rather dangerous and hard to make and alters your perception and your body and-"

"Get to the point, Doctor," Rory sighed. The Doctor nodded his head.

"Right! Well, all you have to do is drink the vial and you get the ability to use magic and you will understand concepts of magic and be able to teach here at Hogwarts! We've all taken ours, so it's just you."

Rory looked down at the vial and shook his head. He still couldn't believe the position he was in. Sure, Rory was used to the impossible- him being a 2000 year old centurion, a phone box being a space-ship thingy that was bigger on the inside- but he never thought once that he would be at Hogwarts. It never crossed his mind, yet here he was, about to drink a potion to make him a wizard. Rory took the vial from the Doctor.

"Bottoms up,"

* * *

The Doctor, Amy, Rory and river walked down the empty halls. They had just finished their meeting with Dumbledore, and after 12 hours of preparing themselves, they were finally ready to face the students of Hogwarts 1978.

"Now, remember, the children don't know about the future, obviously, so be very careful about what you say. Also, you are all all-arounder teachers. Simply taking over for those teachers that are unavailable. Understand?" River swiveled around to face the three. They all nodded their heads and rRver smirked.

"And remember, Sorting Time," With that, River turned away and opened the doors to the Great Hall. The Hall was bustling with chatter and no one paid much attention to the four. River walked down the aisle with her head held high. The Doctor, Amy and Rory were frozen in place.

The trio remained frozen for five minutes before Amy took her leave. She strutted down to the front, earning many wolf whistle and hoots from the older boys. Rory followed her pursuit and made sure to put and arm around her waist when he was next to her. And then finally the Doctor started walking.

He glanced down at the four tables and found a pang of sadness punch him as he looked at some of the many faces. He knew their fate. Marlene McKinnon would be dead in a year, dying in a Death Eater attack lead my Bellatrix LeStrange. Mary McDonald would soon die before the Halloween of 1981, just after giving birth to her second child. And then there was Narcissa Black; such a talented young witch; such a waste. If the Doctor was correct, Narcissa is currently engaged to Lucius Malfoy. The Doctor caught her eye for a millisecond, and he knew what she was feeling now; despair and hollowness. She would be throwing away her life for that Malfoy man. But Narcissa didn't know that yet.

The Doctor reached the front and joined Amy, Rory and River. As the Doctor sat, Dumbledore stood.

"Students, if I may have your attention. It is with great pleasure to announce our new temporary teachers, Professor Pond," Amy stood and gave a quick wave of her hand. The boys of Hogwarts roared with applause. "Professor Williams," as Rory stood modest applause erupted. Rory rolled his eyes and smirked. "And finally, The Doctor," When the Doctor stood, confused expressions crossed many of the students faces.

"For security and safety reasons, I request students not to look into the private lives of Professors Pond, Williams and the Doctor. And as is a tradition of Hogwarts, the Sorting of the new teachers." The entire Hall erupted in cheers, even the students from what the Doctor thought to be the Slytherin table.

River led the Amy, Rory and the Doctor to the front of the Professor's table to a stool with an old hat on top of it.

River smiled and Amy before speaking, "Professor Amy Pond," River indicated for Amy to sit on the stool and put on the hat.

_Oh, the future, hmm? How fascinating! Do you mind me taking a look?_

_"No!" _

_Very well, very well. I'll just sort you then, shall I? Now let me see. Loyal. Persistent. Hufflepuff qualities. But no, you have more to offer than that. Street smart, are you? But no, not Ravenclaw. You're also cunning, my dear, but Slytherin isn't for you, now is it. Ah! I know the perfect place for you! You'll fit in just fine._

"GRYFFINDOR!" Amy smiled and looked at the cheering table underneath the red and gold banner with the lion on it. A tall boy with shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes shot up.

"Suck it! We get the hot teacher!"

A red haired girl that looked similar to Amy hissed at the boy. "Sit DOWN, Sirius!" The boy gave a faltered look and obeyed the red –haired girl.

Amy sat back in her seat and Rory was called next.

_Oh, you and Pond, hey. Not surprised there. Can I just say that Melody takes a bit after you? She's a lot like her mum, but there are definitely some traits she takes after you. Ah, what the two of you would do for love._

_"Um, thanks?"_

_You're very much welcomed. I like you. Very nice chap you are! Hmm, very nice indeed, and insanely loyal, quite persistent, too. Yes, you're a Hufflepuff through-and-through_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table cheered and Rory gave them a broad smile. Hufflepuff, he liked that. Rory sat next to Amy and she kissed him on the cheek. River sent the Doctor a nod and smiled dazedly.

"The Doctor,"

The Doctor sat on the stool and waited for the Hat.

_OH! A Time Lord, I haven't seen one of you since- wait, you're not-_

_"Yes, that was me."_

_Hmm, you are still the same Doctor, but what can I expect? I mean, after all you've been through, it must be hard,_

_"Yes, well you can imagine,"_

_But none the less, we shall continue with your Sorting. Mmmm, you fit into all houses very nicely. You're quite cunning, like a Slytherin. But you're courage is one of Gryffindor. Yet your loyalty is much like a Hufflepuff. No, your intelligence out-ways all three._

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaws hooped and cheered. The Doctor stood and walked next to River. River gave him a wink and settled in her seat.

"Oh, love, I would have thought you'd be a Gryffindor, or even my very own house," she said.

"And what house would that have been, River?" her father asked. River chuckled and gave a sly grin.

"Why, Slytherin of course,"

* * *

**A bit rushed, I know, but I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
